Green Gas
by chocolate3271
Summary: someone wants to make Horaito's life hell so he attacks the most important thing in his life. His Team. RaiN DuCaine possibly some E/C CHAPTER 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I like to write I am sorry if I stole anyone's ideas **

(Horatio's pov)

Another crime scene another criminal another regular day. Cup of coffee in hand sunglasses on my eyes I walk up to the first crime scene of the day.

Morning Alexx I said to our ME. She looked up at me. Her brown eyes sparkling. Hi Horaito she said smiling. What do we got? I asked. Poor baby was strangled.

How do you know? I asked looking up at the body hanging from the ceiling. It looks more like suicide. Horaito baby she said skin does funny things when you die. When you hang yourself your skin is pulled upward. Her skin is not.

Also do you see the bruising around her neck area? That shows that a strong person most likely a man strangled her. She finishes.

I follow you. I said. Appearances can be deceiving she said.

That they can Alexx I said. That they can.

"Horaito." a southern voice called. Yes Calleigh. I said. I think I found something. I walked over. What did you find? I asked. A shell casing she said but what confuses me is that she wasn't shot and I can't find a gun. If they were going to kill her why not shoot her. Why leave a casing. They didn't leave anything else. Not a finger print not a hair nothing. She finishes

I may have a answer said Natalia coming over to us. He trying to cover himself up he makes it look like suicide cleaned up before he left. Probably

wore gloves when comiting the murder. This guy doesn't want to be caught. She finishes.

Good thinking Mrs. Boa Vista I said.

They have thought of everything. Said Calleigh.

Everything but us. I said.

_A few hours later at the lab_

Horaito. Called a sweet honey voice. I look up from my paper work to see Alexx standing at the door of my office. Come in I said. I found this in the victim's pocket she said handing me a envelope. _To Horaito Caine _was written on the front of the envelope. Good luck baby she said as she left the the room. I opened the envelope and took out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Caine,_

_you do not know who I am but about to make your life hell. You have time to save only one. _

_Sincerely,_

_you will never know._

Like if finishing that letter set something off things started happening. First thing I saw was frank with a target light on his for head I moved quickly pushing him out of the way. I jumped off of him to see Natalia in the DNA lab be blown up. "TALIA!" I heard Mr. Wolfe scream.

I hear a gunshot echo in the lab. I spin around to see Eric laying on the ground holding his chest. Eric I yell. Travers put pressure on his wound. A explosion shook underneath my feet. Oh no Alexx I said. Then I ran to the ballistics lab to see foggy green smoke fill it the door was shut. I shoot the glass window for I might hit her and I would expose the rest of the lab.

Calleigh I scream desperately trying to help her.

Over all the noise and panic. I heard a little voice saying help me.

**It will continue. Pretty please with cherries on top review. Not only will it make me happy. It will reward you. You are all ninjas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am back. New chapter here we go.**

(still Horaito' s POV)

"CALLEIGH!" "CALLEIGH!" I scream. Then Frank came running over. "Horaito." he said. "She is gone let her go." "NO!" I scream. I did what I had to. I was about to break the glass when Frank grabbed me. "Horaito there is fire in here you will blow us up." he said.

"We have to something Frank." I said "I am not going to let her suffer.

"Calleigh can you hear me." I screeched. I love you Calleigh I always have.

Thump she put hand up to the window on it read three words I will never forget.

_I love you_

I saw her hand slide off slowly. That was it I took out my gun and blasted a hole in glass enough for it to break. I held my breath and ran in.

the green smokey gas made my eyes water blurring my vision I saw where she was laying I scooped her up in my arms. I ran as fast I as my legs would carry me.

It wasn't fast enough.

As soon as I was low enough I jumped though a window just as the lab collapsed on itself.

I carefully laid Calleigh on one of the waiting gurney.

"I will be back sweetheart" I said kissing her on the head.

I ran in to help the others. I started to sift though the rubble I found a bloody shirt I moved the debris. Mr. Wolfe was underneath it. "We need rescue over here." I yelled. They quickly strapped him on a stretcher and raced him to the hospital. I continued searching for the others.

I found another bloody shirt I quickly pulled the rubble off them. Who I found was Alexx I took a deep breath and took a pulse there was none. I moved my fingers around her neck. Still nothing. "Please Alexx." I said.

It was no use she was gone.

Tears came to the corners blurring my vision.

I decided to go to hospital.

I dragged my feet in to the waiting room.

I saw Yelina, Walter,and Jesse sitting in the waiting room.

I sat down with them for awhile until I realized I needed to do something.

I stepped outside the hospital and opened my phone and typed in an number which I really didn't want to do.

Ring ring went the phone on the other side.

Kenwall Dusque here

said the man on the other side of the call.

Mr dusque. Horaito Caine Calleigh is in critical state at Miami Dade Hospital.

What happened to my little lamb chop. He asked shocked.

Somebody gassed her lab. I said sadly.

Kenwall you should come to be with her she needs you and loves you.

I will be right down he said.

Then I hung up the phone.

Now on to something harder.

Telling Alexx's family that Alexx is dead.

How would I tell them that.

**Please review it makes me happy. When I am happy I like to write. You all are ninjas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all my readers I enjoy writing these stories. I do them for you mostly but also I love to write. Almost three days ago I posted a new chapter for Green gas why haven't any one reviewed I put quotation marks around people talking and improved my grammar and everything. So pretty please try to review.**

**Also how do you spell calleigh's last name? Also how someone said I spelled Horatio's name wrong how do I spell it right? Well enjoy the new chapter ninjas. And those who think they are pirates. Quick question are you a pirate or a ninja? Review to find out who there are more of. Also review the story to.**

**Sincerely your Ninja friend**

I was about to call Mr. Woods when my phone rang in my hand. "Horaito." I answered.

"Horaito it's Tripp." His voice crackled into the phone. "We found Natalia who was dead when we found her." We also found Eric who is alive and on his way to the hospital as we speak." he continued. "we pulled out Travers he was dead too."

I took a deep breath whoever this was would pay with their life.

_Meanwhile in heaven_

(Natalia's POV)

when I opened my eyes all I saw was white. Then my eyes adjusted to the light. "Hello baby." said a motherly voice.

"Alexx." I stuttered.

"Just relax baby you're in heaven now" she said sweetly

"Heaven" I asked confused.

"Yes Heaven baby you are with me now." she replied softly.

"Alexx." I asked. "how did I get here."

"I brought you here baby she said sweetly.

"How?" I asked a little confused.

"I will start on how I got here." she said.

_Flash back_

_(Alexx's POV)_

"_Poor baby." I said to the body on my table. "You were young had a lot to live for but some person cut that short." I said. _

_I smelt a awful smell in the air. "Smells like burning rubber." I said to myself_

_I carefully stuck my scalpel into her flesh. _

_BOOOOM the body erupted into flames then from there the world turned black._

"_Alexx." a gentle voice woke me. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Timothy Speedle._

"_Come on time to come with me." He said. _

" _but my my family " I stuttered _

"_Don't worry about them Alexx" he said._

_I can't leave my children without a mother to love them. I said._

"_Alexx." he says. "time to go."_

_This time I didn't argue. "Ok" I said "Lets go."_

**ok everyone you will know if Ryan Eric and Calleigh survive in the next chapter and Natalia will get her explanation from alexx on how alexx brought her there. Also Horaito tells the Woods the bad news.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii everyone I am not to good at spelling thank the lord for spell check.**

**But excuse the spelling errors and other mistakes. I have nothing against non ninjas. It is just that I call everyone ninja all the time. Enjoy the new chapter ninjas. And those people who think they are pirates. "cough my sister cough."**

(Horaito's pov)

I decided to tell Mr. woods in person rather than over the phone.

So I drug my feet to my hummer and took a deep breath and climbed in.

I started up the engine and drove off to her house.

I carefully knocked on the door.

The door opened on the other side stood the one and only Mr. woods.

"Horaito what can I do for you?" he asked me.

"Mr. Woods" I started. " Why don't you come in." he interrupted.

"Ok." I said.

"Mr. Woods." I started again. "Earlier today our lab was attacked."

"My lord what happened?" he asked.

I sighed and said. "some planted a bomb inside the victim it exploded causing the lab to collapse."

Tears welled up in my eyes seeing the look on his face I knew what he was about to ask.

"What about Alexx?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

"She didn't make it." I said tears escaping my eyes.

"NO NO NO." he screamed.

"Daddy what is going on?" Jamie asked running into the room. Adam on her tail.

"Sweetie come here." he said putting her on his lap.

" Daddy why were you yelling." asked Adam.

"Do you remember what you learned in Sunday school?" he said. " you learned that everyone goes to heaven to be with god."

"Yeah." said Jamie.

" today something sad happened." he said sadly.

"Daddy what happened." asked Jamie.

"Mommy went to heaven today." he said on the verge of tears.

"Is she an angel now?" asked Adam.

"Yes baby she is." he said.

"Daddy why did mommy go to heaven?" asked Jamie.

" a bad man hurt her." he answered kissing her head.

" Uncle Horaito will you find this bad man and send him to jail for a long time." asked Jamie

" I promise you that I will find who did this." I said sternly.

_Meanwhile in heaven_

(Natalia's POV)

"Alexx now will tell me how you brought me here." I asked.

"Ok baby I will tell you." she said.

" I saw you laying under all that debris barely alive so I took your hand and walked you up the stairs right into heaven." she finally explained.

"Ok I get in now. I said. "what do I do now."

"whatever you want." she answered sweetly.

" it your paradise do with it what you will." she answered.

Then she walked away saying she will be back soon.

Ok whatever I want I thought to myself.

I longed to do some DNA work.

Then out of no where. I was standing in my old lab.

I walked over to my microscope and looked though it.

There was a hair sample underneath the lens.

I wonder where Alexx went.

Then it hit me. Where else? Down in the morgue.

I walked into the morgue. I found her looking at a body.

**I have no idea how there is bodies in heaven. It just went with the story. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it ninjas I know I said you would find out if the others were okay or not. I just stopped here for this chapter. But next chapter I start off in the hospital here is a preview.**

The heart moniter was buzzing. " were losing them." shouted a doctor.

"get me the paddles." yelled a doctor

250 clear 300 clear 350 clear

still nothing

**you want to know who it is you must review I know I am evil please review ninjas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I am back I have a new chapter for you all. Enjoy ninjas**

**(Horaito's pov)**

The heart monitor buzzed. Nurses and doctors worked frantically to try and save them.

"Get me the paddles." shouted a doctor.

"250 clear 300 clear 350 clear!" the doctor screamed.

Still nothing changed.

"Don't do this sweetheart Don't do this now I need you to live I need by my side." I said to myself almost in tears.

I went back to the waiting room. Where the others were waiting. I trudged in there sat down and dropped my head in my hands.

"Horaito." said a voice next to me. I looked up to see Yelina sitting next to me.

" you love her don't you." she said softly.

That question shocked me.

"No." I tried to argue.

" Horaito don't try to lie to me I have seen the way you look at her." she said.

" Horaito I know what love looks like and that is what I see in you and Calleigh." she finished.

" Family of Ryan Wolfe." asked a doctor coming into the room.

"That would be us." said Yelina

"Mr. Wolfe has sustained a medium concussion, 3 broken ribs and fractured wrist." he finished.

" can we see him?" asked Yelina.

"He is conscious he asking about someone named Talia." he said.

I sighed and asked. " what room is he in." I asked.

"323." the doctor answered.

I reached his room. Took a deep breath and opened the door.

" Hi Horaito." he said as he saw me.

" how are you feeling." I asked.

"Been better." he answered. " Is Talia okay." he asked.

" Ryan." I said softly. " I'm sorry but Natalia died when the lab collapsed.

" No God no." he said. " She can't be gone. I love her so much."

**sorry so short I need some time to think out the next chapter. I will be back. You are all ninjas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi as I said in the last chapter I will be back and I am.**

(Ryan's pov)

Dead she couldn't be dead. I loved her to much. I had loved since I met here all those years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Wow." said Calleigh as we walked into the lab. It was very nice and clean better than it was before._

"_Wasn't it just be the floors." she asked._

" _Yeah it was now it is all of the lab." I said._

"_You can thank me for that." said a voice approached us._

_I swear an Angel came to us._

" _Okay" said Calleigh. " Who are you?"_

" _Natalia Boa Vista." she said sticking out her hand. "I am the new DNA expert."_

" _I'm Calleigh Dusquse but you can call me Calleigh." Said Calleigh shaking her hand._

"_Ryan Wolfe." I said. _

" _Nice to meet you both." she said smiling. "See you guys later she said. _

_It was my goal from then on to be her friend._

It was a nice memory I thought to myself. I kept that goal. Well most of it any way. I never met to fall in love with her.

I remembered the day I started calling her Talia.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Talia." strolling into the DNA lab. " Talia?"she asked._

" _Sorry." I said "it slipped out."_

" _it's okay" she said. " I like it please keep calling it."_

"_Sure." I said. " See you later Talia."_

_"Bye Ryan." she said._

I smiled at that memory. No one else not even Delko who dated her for awhile called her Talia Only me and I liked it that way.

And when I finally had the courage to ask her out. Mexican boxing. How romantic.

It was the truth I couldn't hide it any longer. I love Natalia. Now I couldn't even tell her the three words that I needed to .

**Sorry bad chapter ending and don't worry I am getting to Eric and Calleigh. To prove it here is a preview**

I paced the waiting room waiting on some news.

Finally a doctor approached us

"Family of Eric Delko." He asked

" That is us." I said.

He Is alive simillar condition to Mr. Wolfe

then he left.

Another doctor approached us

" family of Calleigh Dusquse." he asked

"that is us." I said

"She is Alive but...

**tune in next time to find out the but please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ninjas I am back with a new chapter. Enjoy do not forget to review.**

(Horaito's POV)

"What is wrong with Calleigh?" I asked.

" She is in a deep coma. There is a very small chance she will come out of It." he said. " Right now a respirator is the only thing keeping her alive."

" Can we see her?" asked Kenwall.

"Yes right now she is in the ICU room 12 but one at a time."

Kenwall and I walked down the hall in silence. We stood outside her room.

I took one look in the window and wanted to cry. She was hooked up to more machines than I could even imagine. My independent bullet girl so weak. So helpless.

I needed some air so I went outside

_Meanwhile in heaven._

(Natalia's pov)

I was sitting down doing nothing. Sighing to myself. " I wish I were with you Ryan." I mumbled to myself.

" It's not so bad after awhile." said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a man with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

" I'm Timothy Speedle but you call me Speed." he said as came and sat by me.

" Do wish you could back just one more time?" I asked.

" All the time." Speed said. " mostly when I talk to victim on your case and have the clue that could put the killer away.

" What is Heaven?" I ask him. " Alexx has already tried to explain it I still don't understand."

" Heaven is what ever you want it to be,it's your paradise." he answered.

" My paradise was working with Ryan everyday." I sighed. " I guess I could get used to this." I sighed. " Are you the Speed everyone talked about?"

" Yup that is me." he said " I better find Alexx but remember this your paradise."

then he got up and walked away

**Ok Speed just met Natalia I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, sorry about the delay busy with school and other things. So read and review.**

(Ryan's POV)

I was released from the hospital later that afternoon. The doctor wanted me to stay but I managed to convince them to let me go. It took a little time but I was released.

I was dressed and on my way out when I spotted Horaito sitting on the bench outside of Calleigh's room. His head was in his hands. I went over and sat next to him.

" Are you okay H ? " I asked him. He looked up at me his eyes red from tears

" I just wish I could understand why." he asked. " Just before things started happening before people started dying." he continued " Alexx came up to me with a note saying she found it in the victims pocket." he kept going " it said that my life was about to become hell and I had time to save only one." he finished.

" I think I have an idea on how all this happened but I need to go and sort it out." I said standing up. " I will be back later okay H. You just hang in there okay." I said leaving.

I didn't have a car and there was no way I was going to ask Horaito for a ride so I just walked to the ruins of the lab.

When I got there my heart broke into a million pieces instead of the usual busy lab buzzing with people there was no more lab. Instead there was no more lab just what was left a few walls and debris everywhere. My ears rang with mixed shouts of frightened people rescue and sirens of plenty.

I was a lucky one for sure. I got out with a headache and broken wrist but some people who never did anything wrong were seriously injured and may never recover and there was a lot of people dead.

I saw Frank standing by some rubble. I guess I was happy to see someone alive I started to run. I was almost to him when I tripped on a piece of metal sticking up from the ground. I hit my wrist I winced in pain. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was looking into the cool brown eyes of CSI Samantha Owens. With a small yelp I jumped off of her.

I quickly dug her out of the rubble. I checked for a pulse. I felt a faint buzz under my fingers. Frank was standing by me when I called for rescue. They quickly rushed her off with the many others to the hospital.

" Wolfe what are you doing here?" he asked. " Horaito pulled you out of the rubble 4 hours ago and you're already back on your feet?" he said

" I am fine Frank. Just some cuts and bruises." I said to assuring him I was okay. " But what I do need is to know where the bodies you already found are." I said.

He looked at me and sighed he just pointed to the row of bodies in bags about 20 feet behind me. " There marked with the victims intails." that was all he needed to say.

I walked to the first bag it read A.W. I knew those letters stood for Alexx Woods. I took a deep breath and unzipped it. People were supposed to look peaceful when they're are gone Alexx just looked hurt. I just couldn't look at her anymore I zipped the bag back up.

I walked along the bags until I found it. The bag marked N. B. V. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't lean over her. Pretty soon I opened the bag. Tears filled my eyes when I saw her. Her face was touched by fire. Half of it was a dark burn but her perfect lips were untouched by flames. I leaned down and put a long loving kiss on her lips. I couldn't believe the love of my life was gone. How was I supposed to move on without her. I needed her.

I zipped the bag back up and started to cry, I dropped to the ground and hugged my knees.

Then something caught my eye. It was a white piece of paper torn and stuck on a piece of metal. I picked it and tried to read though my tear filled eyes. I read the words. The exact words Horaito had read hours earlier.

**Okay what a chapter so depressing. The next one will be a little cheerier. Please review. One thing I forgot to mentioned. I wrote this story if the morgue was the bottom floor of the lab. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea new chapter hope you enjoy know the lab looks like most of it on the ground. But a few weak structures are still standing but just barely.**

(Frank's POV)

People screaming in pain others screeching for help. Some much pain was in the air.

My eyes scanned the ground for survivors. I looked around and saw Ryan sitting there tears running down his face. Staring at a small white piece of paper. Then I heard a call for help.

I saw a lady stuck in debris underneath a part of the lab that was just barely standing.

" Help." called the women. " I'm stuck and my baby's coming." she moaned.

I started to run to her but Ryan was faster and got to her first. "Wolfe." I called. " It's going to collapse!" I scream to him. Then the structure started to rumble. Ryan had freed the women and helping her run out of the collapsing building.

With one final shove the lady was pushed out of the way and the weary building collapsed on top of Ryan.

I ran to the woman and helped her up. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to a stretcher.

" Her baby's coming." I told the paramedics as they whisked her away. I ran as fast as I could to find Ryan were the weary structure .

I started to dig and dig. " Wolfe." I called over and over again. I needed to find him, Others started to help as rubble had shoveled every which way.

I moved a giant piece of concrete and saw his limp mangled body under it. I quickly checked for a pulse. There was one.

" Frank." I heard him mumble." Please let me go. Please let me go to her." he slurred out. " No way Wolfe." I said about to call for help. " Frank I need to go." he said.

Ryan's chest had a piece of metal lodged into his chest. His head was bleeding, his leg was snapped out of the skin.

" Please Frank just let me go." he whispered. " He said closing his eyes. I need to go now, she's calling me home." Ryan got out his mouth flooded with blood. " Don't worry Frank I will see you again one day." he said taking his last breath.

Ryan's body had gone limp. " Wolfe!" I shouted doing CPR on his chest around his gaping wound. " Come on." I shout " COME ON." I screeched tears stinging my eyes.

Then a soft hand was on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Walter looking at me his eyes red with tears.

" He's gone man let him go." he said tears streaming his face. " Ryan is dead Frank. I'm so sorry man." he said crying.

_Meanwhile in Heaven,_

(Ryan's POV)

I woke up to bright light. My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a patch of grass.

" Hi baby." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Alexx standing there smiling at me.

" Alexx where am I ?" I asked a little confused. " You're in heaven baby. All your pain is gone." she said smiling. " Natalia is going to be happy to see you." she said to me.

" Can I see Talia?' I asked hopeful " Of course you can sugar." she said smiling. " I'll take you to her."

Alexx help me up and we started to walk. We walked past a beautiful fountain, it was carved like angel pouring water from a bowl in to the pool at the bottom.

We walked until we reached what looked like a replica of the lab before all the chaos started.

" I think I know where she is." I told Alexx then I rushed inside. It looked exactly like the lab from every last piece of glass on every wall. I ran until I found it. The DNA lab. There she stood in her white lab coat back turned to me. He hair fell down her back with perfect grace.

" Natalia." I said as I stepped closer. She turned around and saw me. A smile spread across her face, " Ryan!" she exclaimed hugging me. I wrapped arms around her in a big hug. For a second time just seemed to stop. It was the most magical moment ever. Tears ran down my face I was so happy to have her in my arms. I never wanted the hug to end. I had my everything back.

" Ryan I missed you so much." I heard say into my chest, " Please don't ever go away again ." she said into my chest. " Never again." I mumbled into her hair.

_Back on earth._

(Killer's POV)

It is done. I though to myself now on to blend in with the crowd. No one would would think it was me. The paramedic that no payed attention. The one no would recognize as the wanted criminal Josh Georgeson.

(Narrator's pov)

what the killer didn't know is that Calleigh knew. She started to freak out in the ambulance when she recognized him. They had to sedate her to calm her down. Now Calleigh was in grave danger because Josh wasn't finished with her yet.

**Wow what a chapter. A little sad that Ryan died but he is with Natalia again**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story still has some chapters to go and also a new chapter of my other story The Accident will be up soon. Alexx son's name is Bryan not Adam I just watched The episode Rock and a Hard Place. Bryan is 3 years old and Jamie is 5 years old in this story.**

(Jamie's POV)

I watched the sunshine flow though the thick glass of my window. Mr. Caine had told us that Momma wasn't wasn't coming home today. My eyes were red from crying. I could hear the ticking of Mommas favorite clock in the hallway. Bryan didn't get that Momma was never coming back. Daddy was trying to explain to Bryan that Momma was gone forever.

I picked my head up from the pillow on my bed it was laying on swung my legs over the edge and went to the backyard. I was on my way out when I saw Daddy laying on the couch holding Bryan close to his chest. Bryan had already fallen asleep but Daddy had his eyes closed tears rolling down his face.

I walk into our big back yard where Momma and I used to play. I walked passed the bird bath with the crack in the bowl. I walked to tree in our yard where Momma and I played dress up. I was always the princess and Momma was the queen. We pretend that a handsome prince was coming and I was going to marry him. I always said he brown hair and blue eyes but Momma got him mixed up and said he had blue hair and brown eyes. I kept trying to explain to Momma but we would argue until we both fell on our backs laughing really hard.

I sat down in the grass under our tree and stared though the leafy branches into the cloudy sky. I knew my Momma was up there looking back down at me. Then I did something I never thought I would do I bowed my head and talked to the lord.

" God if your listening it's me Jamie. I know you don't do this often but will send my Momma back. Not just for me for Bryan and Daddy. Right now Daddy is laying on the couch crying. You may not know this but sometimes for no reason at all when Momma got home he would sneak up behind Momma and kiss her on the check and then start to dance with her." I prayed to god. " and I know for a fact that right now he dying to dance with Momma again. " I was now crying " Please send Momma home please." I asked him tears streaming down my face.

I sat with my back up against the wooden tree I thought about the fun Momma and I had. I remembered when I was little and she was going to work one day and started to cry. She smiled and knelt down next and she whispered in my ear not to worry she would be back later and we would play until bed time. I wished she had come home today but she didn't she was never coming home again. I got up from my spot from under our tree and went inside.

I walked passed the couch and saw Daddy had fallen asleep. I didn't want to bother him so I went back to my room I spotted the story book on my bed stand that Momma and I were reading. Momma read me story every night. She always had goofy voices when she read. I stared up at the white ceiling. I started to cry all over again my Momma was really gone.

(Horaito's POV)

I heard the constant beeping of the machines that kept Calleigh alive. My hand sat her small cold one. Look at her small fragile form looking small against the whit sheets that wrapped around her.

" Calleigh I know you can hear me. I want you to know that I love you. I was head over heels for you when I met you. So you have to wake up and show me those beautiful green eyes of yours." I said tears forming in my eyes. I sat watching her just being moved up and down by a machine. I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see Frank standing blood staining his white shirt. I got up and walked to him.

" Frank ." I asked " Are you okay ?" I said gesturing to the blood on his clothing. " It's not my blood." he said looking at me. "A lady stuck under some debris under a weak structure of the lab. Ryan pulled her out pushing her though just as the building collapsed the rest of the way. Ryan was trapped underneath." he explained to me " Is he okay?" I asked concerned. " I'm sorry Horaito Ryan is dead." he said looking me in the eyes " Is Calleigh any better." he asked looking at her. " I thought she squeezed my hand but that is just me the doctor said I probably my imagination."I said looking at her. A male nurse came into her room to insert something into her I.V line. Then he left once he finished inserting the medicine.

As soon as he left her. The buzz of her heart monitor flat lining. I was by her side in a flash. A doctor rushed into her room with a couple of nurses.

" Get me a crash cart!" yelled a doctor " Charge to 300." he said rubbing them together. "Clear!" he yelled sending an electric current though her body. Her body jumped but nothing. " 350." he yelled sending another current though her body her body jumped again but the machine still showed no heart beat.

" Calleigh you can't do this to me." I cried " I can't lose you too." I cried. " The doctor was shouting something about a shot. He took a syringe and shoved it into her heart. The monitor started to beep showing her heart beat starting up again.

" She needs to be on a table now!" yelled a doctor he said to group of nurses. They put the handles of bed up and rushed her into surgery. I watch my heart beating out of my chest as they rushed her into surgery.

**Sorry it took so long I had school I will update The Accident very soon. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yea new chapter! Thank you for your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter starts in Heaven.**

_Meanwhile in Heaven._

(Ryan's POV)

After the hug was over I let go of her. I looked into her deep brown eyes. " I saw you." she staring back at me. " Saw me do what ?" I asked her a little confused. " I saw you kiss me well my body." She said smiling. " I also heard you tell Horaito that you loved me. Is that true?" she asked " Of course it's true." I said getting lost in her brown eyes. " Ry." she said " Ever since I got to Heaven all I could think about was you." Natalia told me smiling that beautiful smile of hers. " and I love you too Ryan." she said blushing madly. I leaned in close and gently pressed my lips against hers.

For a second time seemed to stop again. Everything was perfect. Once we pulled apart I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw that I had everything I could ever want. I was finally happy. I heard laughing in the Trace lab across the hall. I turned around and saw Jessie,Travers, Alexx, and a brown haired man laughing about something. Natalia took my hand and we went over into the Trace lab.

" Hi everyone. What's so funny ?" Natalia asked them smiling. " Alexx just told us a funny joke," said the brown haired man. " Oh by the way I'm Timothy Speedle but you can call me Speed." he said shaking my hand. " Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan Wolfe." I said shaking his hand.

" Good to see you again Ryan." Travers said smiling. " Good to see you too." I said smiling as well. I walked over to Jessie. " It's really good to see you again." I said smiling.

Then Speed started telling a story. I listened in. Heaven really was paradise.

(Alexx's POV)

I ducked out Speed started telling a really gross story. I walked out of the lab and sat own on a bench outside of the lab. I started thinking about Henry and my kids. I wished I could be home with them right now. I would give anything to go home hug my children and never let go. Then out of no where I heard Jamie talking. I started to cry when she asked GOD send me home. I heard her tell him how Henry used to dance with me. I really wished I could dance with my husband again. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I felt some one sit down beside me. " Alexx are you okay ?" asked a voice. I looked to see Speed sitting next to me. " Why is it so hard to let go." I said laying my head on his shoulder. " Let go of what ?" he asked. " Those people you left on Earth. The ones you loved the most." I said sobbing. " The thing about Heaven is that you don't have to let go." Speed said running his fingers though my hair. " You don't ?" I asked confused. " No you don't you can watch over them." He said. " I watched you guys everyday and still watch over everybody still down there." Speed said wiping a tear of my face with his finger. " You can watch over your family." he said hugging me. " Come on I will show you." he said helping me up.

We walked over to a patch of grass with a blanket spread across a small part of it. We sat down on the blanket. I looked in a hole that was open in front of me. It showed my house back home. Jamie was sitting under our favorite tree in the yard and she was looking up at me. I heard her whisper. " I miss you Momma." tears brimmed my eyes. " I miss you too baby." I told her a single tear rolling down my face.

" Alexx you can come here anytime you want to see your family." Speed said putting his arm around me. " Some day you will see them again." He told me running his fingers though my hair. " Thanks Speed." I told him. " For what ?" he asked. " For everything." I said leaning on his chest.

Back on Earth

(Eric's POV)

I signed the last paper to my release. I handed the doctor back his pen and left the white hospital room I was put in. The bullet had missed any vital organs and was removed safely so I was allowed to leave. I walked though the white hallways and saw Horaito sitting on bench. His head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

" H are you alright ?" I asked him. " No ." he said. " I'm not alright. The woman I love is in surgery and might die." Horaito said tears lining his eyes. " She doesn't know I love and she may never know." he said a single tear escaping his eye. " Calleigh is one of the toughest girls I know she will pull though." I said. " I know she will."

Frank walked up to us and told us something. " I called the Tampa crime lab and they ran a back round check on the last nurse who was in Calleigh's room before the incident happened." he explained. " I gave them the description of the guy and they ran him. His name is Josh Georgeson." Frank continued " He was in the system for armed robbery but his brother was arrested last year for attempted murder and Josh wasn't to happy about that." Frank explained.

" We need to find him and bring him in." I said " Frank you and I will go." I said standing up. " I will see you later H." I started out. " Wait." said " Horaito. " I am going with you. I have to bring justice to her." he said standing up and walking toward us. The three of us got into a Hummer and drove to the lab.

When I saw the rubble of once had been a lab I knew Josh needed to be caught. Horaito got out of the car rather quickly and rushed to a spot and started to look for something. I was about to help him when Frank stopped me. " Before you do anything you have to know," he told me. We walked over to a row of body bags and stopped in front of one marked A.W he opened it and I saw Alexx laying inside. Tears clouded my eyes. " That's not everyone." he walked passed more bags. I recognized to bags letters. M.T. I knew those met Micheal Travers. We stopped in front of two bags I recognized both names. N.B.W those letters stood for Natalia Boa Vista. The other bag stopped me cold. The letters read R.W I swallowed hard. Those letters had to be the worst of them. Ryan Wolfe. After Speed died I didn't think I would find a new best friend but Ryan was nice and them over time he became my best friend.

Calleigh would take Natalia's and Alexx's death's pretty hard. Alexx was Calleigh's close friend from the beginning but Natalia was her best friend. I would catch Josh Georgeson if it was the last thing I do.

**Okay what a chapter. Will josh be caught. Will he go to jail or will Horaito and Eric kill him first. Tune in next time to find out. Please read and review.**


End file.
